New In Town
by aub-bob. the lover of books
Summary: with Snape out and a bubbly new Potions Master in, she turns Hogwarts upside down, while her daughter does the same with Harry's world...  year three
1. Chapter 1

Redoing this story! I NEED a beta. Message me if you have in interest at all!

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

If you didn't read the Author's note please do so immediately if not sooner.

I am shaken awake after the long car ride by my sister, telling me that we are to our new house. She is so excited, but this to me is foreign, backward. I have no idea how my dad drove on the wrong side of the road. I would be a nervous wreck. The house we are moving into is two stories, and looks exactly like every other house in this housing addition. Same shape, same color, same everything. I will have to know the address so I don't get lost. I take a sharpie out of my pocket and write the address on the back of my hand. Number three, Privet Drive, I write in careful handwriting.

I'm so tired, I could just collapse on this sidewalk. I think back to the productive day I have had today. After helping my mom settle in to her new job as Potions master, the Hogwarts headmaster showed my mom and I around. I have no idea what he said, all I could focus on when I was around him was the entirely impressive beard on his face, like no joke, it was awesome.

After that, we went to the Headmaster's office, and I was sorted into Gryffindor. Another tour of the Gryffindor Tower, and I was off to the house to start unpacking while my mom went to pick up my school supplies. I walk into my room, and check the walls to see if the paint was dry. This is my favorite room in the house. Black walls, with purple and white accents. My three favorite colors. I put my posters on the wall, using a semi-permanent sticking charm. I wave of my wand, and my clothes are folding themselves and sorting into different drawers in my purple and white dresser. My bed is already made, a cami and a pair of pajama pants laid out on my bed. God, I love magic. My dad walks by, and sees how my room is in perfect order.

"you better fix this before you mom gets home," he tells me. My mom doesn't want me using magic for everything. I wave my wand, and some clothes fly out of my drawer, making a messy pile on the floor. My desk chair rolls into the middle of the room, some of the things on my desk going back in a box. I remove the sticking charm on my posters, and they fly into a box. I give my dad a smile.

" better?" I ask through a yawn. He nods and shuts my door as he walks out of my room. I roll over, falling asleep almost instantly.

I wake up to my mom yelling from the kitchen for all of us. I have no idea how she has the energy to get up every morning, run a half mile, shower, clean up a bit, and make breakfast, all before we wake up. It's like she's super woman. Or, she has a lot of coffee. My guess is the latter.

I dress before I go down, unlike my sister and dad. I guess it feels weird not being dressed when I eat breakfast. I guess I should stop that, because my mom hands me four containers of her **AMAZING** brownies. I love these things. With a fiery friggin passion.

"Go give these to the neighbors after you get ready," she tells me. She puts a stack of pancakes on my plate and slides the syrup towards me.  
>" but I don't even know those people," tell her mid-bite. Table manners were never my thing. My sister giggles, and I stick tongue out at her, causing her to laugh loudly. My mom makes a disgusted face. " then, it's a great time to meet them," she says as she walks out of the kitchen. I finish my breakfast and go to get ready.<p>

It's always a long process with me getting dressed, with several questions about the weather and what looks good to my parents. But today, I dress in a bright yellow tank top and white short-shorts, since I was told it was hot out. And boy, were they right. As I walk to the first house, delicious brownies in hand, I knock on the door and a man answers. I greet him, give him the brownies, he welcomes me, and I am off on my merry friggin way. I go to the next house, and an older woman thanks me for the brownies as one off her cats crawls out the door.

The last house I go to has a boy about my age working on the flower bed out front. Before I make my presence known, I take a moment to appreciate the scenery, and I don't mean the flowers. Taller, maybe a little skinny, but with nice muscles, and messy black hair. Definitely cute. I walk up the sidewalk, and introduce myself. And his reply shocks me.

" hi, I'm Harry Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hi, I'm Harry Potter."_

I try not to let my mouth drop at hearing his name. Yet, I can't help but let my eyes roam a bit. Why can't he be like any normal person and work in the garden with his shirt off? No. I can't think like that. Give him the brownies and go. That's all I can think about.

"Umm, hi. I'm Danielle, but you can call me Tini. My family just moved in across the street. And we wanted to give you these brownies," I say, rushed and flushed. He stands up and wipes the dirt off his hand with a rag as he calls out for his aunt. A woman who scarily resembles a horse comes to the dirt, snapping at Harry before she sees me and puts a fake smile on her face. I already don't like her.

"Oh, hi! You must be the new neighbors! Welcome to the neighborhood! Where are you from? Your family should come to dinner tonight. It would be just lovely! And you could meet my wonderful son Dudley! Oh it would be great fun!" she shoots at me.

"We are from California, in the United States. I will have to ask my parents about the dinner invitation. How about I give you our number and you can call and give the details?" I ask with a forced chipper voice. I can tell harry realized it was complete bull crap, because he was snickering behind his aunt. I tried to keep a straight face, and almost failed. I wrote down the number to our house, hoping I got it right. She went in to call my parents, and I stayed outside to talk to Harry.

"So, what house are you in?" he asked. I pointed to the house across the street, kind of hoping he was smarter than that. "No, I mean at Hogwarts," he said with a smirk. I panicked slightly. How did he know I was a witch?

"Umm, I have no idea what you're talking about," I say somewhat nonchalantly. He looks at me. "Do you think I'm an idiot? I can see your wand," he tells me with a small smile. I give him a laugh, along with what he wants. "Gryffindor."

"Me too," he says as a grin lights up his face. I smile back. I look at my house and I realize that if we are going to have dinner at their house, then I better go get ready. I tell harry that I will see him tonight, and head back across the street.

I walk up the side walk to the house. I have my hair straitened, with me wearing a nice pair of skinny jeans and a tight-fitting plain black t-shirt. I'm the most casual of my family. My dad has a dress shirt on, my mom a nice little dress. The closest one to me is my little sister Hazel, who has taken after my dress style and has a black shirt and jeans with a little green tutu over the jeans. I love how my sister is dressing slightly gothic at the age of nine. My mom doesn't.

My mom rings the doorbell and the horse lady answers it. I see behind her a balding fat man and a not balding fat boy. I find out that the horse lady's name is Petunia, the fat man is Vernon and the little fat boy is Dudley. The horse lady keeps trying to push me towards the little fat boy, and all he is doing is staring at my chest. It is really creeping me out. When Harry comes down the stairs, I just about cry with relief. We sit in the sitting room while dinner is finishing cooking. We all herd in there and the only sit open is next to the little fat boy. I stand.

When the meal is cooking, the horse lady neighs from the dining room. Is quickly sit between my father and Harry. Dudley looks disappointed when he is stuck on the other side of my father, probably because he didn't have a good view of my chesticles. Good.

As the horse lady skips into the room with the food, I realize what is for dinner. A great big steak. Awesome. She asks me what one I would prefer, and I feel bad as I begin my usual speech. "I am very sorry, and I'm sure that the steak is delicious, but I am a vegetarian. I think I will just have some of the lovely side dishes," I tell, not very convinced the food is as delicious as I tried to say it was. As the rest of the table accepted their food, she looked a little upset that I didn't eat the food she had tried to cook. It looked more like something out of a cheap microwave meal. Uh, at least the mashed potatoes were good.

After dinner, Dudley still tried to look at my boobs, and frankly, I was getting tired of it. So, I took Hazel aside and pitched her an idea. "hey, if you get mom to let me take you to the park, I'll give you a dollar." I told her.

"I thought we had pounds now." She told me. Crap. "ok, I will give you a pound." I say, slightly frustrated.

" make it five and you got a deal." She told me with a little smirk. I nod, anything to get out of here. I taught well, maybe I little too well.

I slip her the money, and she goes up to mom, pouty eyes a-blazing. It took her all of about three minutes to convince mom. We start to head to the door, when I realize, I don't know where the park is. As I stand and think, Harry comes up behind me.

"I know you want out of here because of Dudley. Want me to walk you to the park?" he whispers in my ear.

" yes!" I tell him and I jet out the door, him and Hazel right behind me.


End file.
